Research is currently underway to develop more effective and efficient ways to use RFID tags and RFID readers to track human activity. For instance, a caregiver may want to know what kind of activities an elderly person or some other subject has engaged in during a certain time period. For example, the caregiver may want to know whether the subject has risen from bed, taken a beverage out of a refrigerator, taken medications, etc. This kind of activity tracking may be automated by giving the subject an RFID reader to wear, and providing various objects (e.g., the door to the bedroom, the beverage container, the medicine container, etc.) with distinct RFID tags.